1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to items of apparel, and, more specifically, to an item of children's apparel which includes a footwear actuated noisemaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous patents have been issued which disclose shoes and the like which incorporate noisemakers of various types. In most instances, the noisemakers are intended for the after market and are adapted to be attached to existing shoes. Exemplary of such devices are those which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,140,635; 2,454,228; 2,721,420; 2,811,811; 3,340,846 and 4,253,254. In some cases, the noisemakers are incorporated with the shoe when originally manufactured and sold. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,135, and 4,043,241, wherein a musical shoe is disclosed in which an electronic circuit is provided inside the shoe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,756, a children's slipper is disclosed which includes a whistle or sounding device on the front or toe portion of the shoe. However, the sound maker is placed on top of the shoe, above the children's toes, and the whistle, squawker or sounding device is operated only upon the voluntary application of a light pressure to the sound maker or by the intentional wiggling or flexing of the toes by the user of the slipper. Therefore, the slipper described in the aforementioned patent does not produce involuntary sounds during normal walking by the child, but requires an overt action in order to produce the noise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,699, a child's garment is disclosed which includes a sounding novelty device. Here, again, the sound emitting device is under the control of the child wearing the garment and the desired sounds are only produced when the child voluntarily pulls a cord. Absence such intentional action, no noises are produced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an item of children's apparel which incorporates a foot portion adapted to involuntarily produce sounds or noises during normal walking by an infant or a child, without the need for special, voluntary actions to produce such sounds or noises. Such an item can be used as a novelty item that is amusing to the infant and to adults, and to assist parents and guardians to quickly locate their children.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, as well as others which will become apparent hereafter, an item of children's apparel in accordance with the present invention includes a foot portion adapted to receive the foot of a child. Said foot portion includes an upper, and a sole which defines a toe portion formed of a resilient material. Said toe portion has an enclosed cavity. A noisemaker means is provided within said cavity for generating a predetermined noise when pressure is applied thereto when the child involuntarily applies pressure to said toe portion during normal walking to thereby depress said toe portion and compress said cavity and said noisemaker means to generate the desired noise effect.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the item of apparel is a child's sleeping garment having a legged pants portion.